


When Breaths Fall Against Brick Walls

by Linzo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maybe A Little Plot, Post Season 2, Smut, accidentally went somewhere dark, i'm not even sorry, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzo/pseuds/Linzo
Summary: They were used to these stolen moments. They outright sought them. It was how they started after all. Closed blinds and couches. Covert trysts in the barn on the homestead. Quick kisses and hurried hands.It wasn't that they were hiding now. When the world was falling to pieces on a daily basis sometimes that was all they had - stolen moments.





	When Breaths Fall Against Brick Walls

“Quiet baby,” Nicole whispered, out of necessity, knowing fully that her actions were making it very difficult for Waverly.

They were the back room of Shorty’s this time, supposed to be grabbing some supplies for the party. Waverly’s party. Nicole wrapped lean arms around Waverly from behind. One arm wound up Waverly's crop top, firmly grabbing a breast, fingers working their way into the cup of her bra. The other had found its way down her pants, seeking wet heat. Nicole's breath was rough and hot on Waverly's neck.

They were used to these stolen moments. They outright sought them. It was how they started after all. Closed blinds and couches. Covert trysts in the barn on the homestead. Quick kisses and hurried hands.

It wasn't that they were hiding now. When the world was falling to pieces on a daily basis sometimes that was all they had - stolen moments. There was always a sense of urgency. They had to be urgent because neither woman knew what the next day would bring. Hospital stays, demonic possession, death - painful lessons in gratuity. Lessons that made them burn for each other, never taking a day for granted.

A small whimper escaped and Waverly bit down on her own fist to keep the rest of the sound in. Nicole wasn't wasting any time. There wasn't any to waste. On a small scale, someone, most likely Wynonna, could barge in wondering what was taking them so long. On a larger scale, they were in the middle of a supernatural war unsure if this day would be their last. Every moment they stole together was a reminder that they could feel alive even with the crushing weight of the curse and the looming threat of Bulshar.

Waverly completely melted in Nicole's arms, giving herself over to the sensations. Because giving herself to Nicole was cathartic. Waverly often thought on why this was. So many aspects of her life were wildly out of her control. Why would she give up more? Because there was power in _choosing_ to give up control. Especially to someone who cared for her vulnerability like the most precious gift. There was trust, love and understanding in giving herself to Nicole. Waverly let Nicole, the woman she fell in love with twice, through the layers of walls she built, brick by brick, of smiles and waves.

Some bricks had been laid by her family before she was even aware of the impact. They were a foundation of neglect, abandonment and loss. Willa’s ill treatment of Waverly. Falling through the ice and forgotten birthdays. The loss of her mother, father, and Wynonna for so many years. Curtis and Shorty - father figures both lost in battle. There was a brick for her tiny niece who was sent away by helicopter in hopes of a better life. In hopes of escaping the curse.

There were bricks built of trauma. Bullet wounds and betrayals. A severed arm. She remembered losing it but not growing it back. Mictian - a whole layer was built because of Mictian. That darkness seeped into her marrow and tried to convince her girlfriend to shoot her sister, the two people she cared most about in this world. Waverly is pretty sure that wall exists to keep the nightmares at bay. Some nights it is successful.

Then there was Nicole. Watching her get shot. Visiting her too many times in the hospital. Girlfriends shouldn't have to help clean each other's bullet wounds. Girlfriends shouldn't have to betray family to find a cure for an impossible venom.

And then, at the center of it all was the deepest uncertainty. Waverly wasn't even sure who she was - or what she was. If she wasn't an Earp, who was she? Waverly kept the walls because she was afraid of who would be left standing if she tore them down.

Waverly had a door though. Or rather Nicole had created a door, and Wynonna too - a guarded entrance to everything that was Waverly, soft and vulnerable.

When she gave herself to Nicole, let her in through that door, it felt like a healing hug to her soul. It was all light, love and passion. Because no one ever wanted Waverly like Nicole did. Champ wanted her of course, but just mostly for her body, for his prestige and self serving needs. A back room tryst like this with Champ would surely have left Waverly out of breath and unsatisfied. Nicole’s want was something else. It was complete - body, mind and spirit. Waverly could feel it in the way Nicole’s hands burned across her skin, always holding on for one second longer. She could feel it in the way Nicole lifted her up. She could feel in in the quiet moments when Nicole held her, vulnerable and soft, as they worked to take apart walls brick by brick.

Waverly’s heart pounded against her rib cage. She was almost sure it was loud enough that everyone would hear. The excitement and desperation of stolen moments in back rooms and offices heightened every sensation. _God_ , Nicole was skilled. She dedicated herself to learning Waverly, studying her until she could pull the brightest pleasures from her body. Waverly's whole body trembled under Nicole's talented hands. One rolling a nipple between slim fingers, the other down her pants repeating frantic circles. The air was filled with harsh, quick breaths alive with urgency and need. Nicole heard the telltale sharp inhale and slid her hand up to cover Waverly's mouth, muting her impending orgasm.

Waverly's knees buckled and she exhaled roughly through her nose when it hit. She would have fallen if Nicole wasn't holding her tightly upright. Her body felt like liquid, conducting lightning from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes. She squeezed her eyes shut and saw bursts of color as she desperately tried to keep down the thunder that followed. She was successful save for shuddering breaths as Nicole drew out every spark.

Nicole moved both of her arms, wrapping them tightly around Waverly’s waist, while she placed a long, soft kiss at the curve where her neck met her shoulders. Waverly slowly regained her composure, safe in Nicole's arms. When strength returned to her legs, Waverly turned in Nicole's arms and kissed her with every ounce of passion that she had.They were all soft lips, tongues and love that ached to their bones.

Nicole was the first to pull away, noting how long they had been gone. Someone would come looking soon.

“You look -” Nicole started, taking in the sight of her beautifully disheveled girlfriend. Her chest was heaving, lips parted, cheeks flushed, hair and clothing askew.

“Like my girlfriend just had her way with me?” Waverly chuckled and handed Nicole a box. “You should probably take these, I'm in no state to go out there yet.”

Everything was lighter in these moments, before reality shadowed back over.

***

“Baby, quiet,” Waverly whispered, her breath cooling the moisture on Nicole’s thighs.

“Isn’t this supposed to be your birthday?” Nicole quipped breathlessly, looking down at Waverly.

“It is, and I’m doing what I want,” answered Waverly. God forbid anyone who got in the way of something Waverly wanted.

They were in Waverly's room stealing some time away from a full house. It was Waverly's birthday, the first time she had ever celebrated it. The party started at Shorty’s then moved on to the homestead. Whisky and beer were flowing freely and the night wound on into the dark hours. If there was one thing that humans were good at, it was throwing a party in the face of cold darkness.

Waverly, mostly satisfied with how the evening went, had obviously wanted something more. She grabbed Nicole's hand as she walked past and lead her to the quiet solitude of her room. Nicole caught Wynonna looking her way with a raised eyebrow. For once she had no cheeky comments and only offered a knowing smile, a nod and a raised whisky bottle.

There was no one in the world that Nicole ever wanted more than Waverly. She knew it from the beginning, that first beer soaked morning at Shorty’s. Back then it was superficial, just flirting with the cute, increasingly flustered, woman behind the bar. However, as she came to know Waverly, her incredible mind and fierce spirit, the want grew and spiralled. Sometimes her want was consuming and her hands ached if they weren’t on Waverly, trying to give her everything bright in a world that seemed to carry too much darkness.

On the contrary, Nicole also truly enjoyed when Waverly took the reins, when she stepped into that confident, extraordinary space. When Waverly lead she was magnificent, strong and glowed of confidence. Nicole hoped that if she let Waverly shine in that confident space she would feel like she actually belongs there all the time.

For all her skill, Nicole was terrible at keeping quiet. She didn’t quite know how Waverly did it in the back room - kept it all in. She crossed her arms over her face trying to muffle the moans that Waverly was dragging out of her with her tongue. With her mouth now covered the reaction came out of her body, seeking the path of least resistance. Her hips bucked up and Waverly huffed an amused breath out of her nose before wrapping her arms around Nicole’s legs and pinning them to the bed. Waverly didn’t even miss a beat. Her tongue moved in, out and around, drawing Nicole closer and closer with every swipe.

Waverly owned this space tonight, but not always.

She’s observant, Nicole is. It is part of her job, part of being a good police officer. She sees that Waverly doesn’t always believe she belongs in that confident space - falling victim to the years of doubt cast upon her. The walls Waverly built around herself were obvious and almost expected.

To be fair, Nicole had done the same. There was no other option. Near death experiences had that effect. Being left for dead on the side of the road, narrowly escaping a serial killer had that effect. Getting shot, even with a bulletproof vest on, had that effect. Nicole struggled with the fact that she reached the dire point where she had to ask Wynonna to pull the plug if the Widow’s poison got too bad. That doesn’t leave a person. But, when the world was moving towards disaster at a breakneck pace, there was no option but to fortify, struggle on and seek as much light as possible.

In these bright moments of love and passion, Nicole could feel Waverly let her through the doorway to her soul. The beautiful part was that Nicole could only enter when her walls were down as well. It was healing for both of them.

Nicole lost control over her body as Waverly drove her on and on and on. Her moans were no longer muffled and she pressed into Waverly’s arms, which were still holding her hips down. And like that, she cried out as her world exploded into a million pieces and coalesced into the only thing that mattered in that moment. _Waverly._

After a moment of calm, Waverly crawled up beside Nicole and rested her head on her heaving chest. “That wasn’t very quiet, baby,” Waverly giggled and Nicole flushed when she heard stomping and cheering from the rest of the house. Wynonna’s voice rang out, carrying over all, _finally_! Nicole didn’t really care, she’d have to deal with Wynonna’s razzing anyway. Nicole couldn’t care, not when she was holding pure sunshine.

***

The quiet settled in on nights like this. The party goers had all passed out or fallen asleep. Waverly and Nicole lay intertwined, limbs heavy with impending sleep. There was comfort in the quiet. When anguish and terror shredded vocal chords, there was comfort in hushed breaths. Quiet words were whispered into tender ears when there was room to breathe and process.

“Do you think we’ll be okay?” Waverly asked, her voice hushed, barely a whisper - afraid that if she spoke of their reality, the worst may come true. The fear in her voice crushed Nicole’s heart, tears burning under her eyelids, threatening to fall.

“I don’t know, baby.” Nicole sighed. There was no room for lies and platitudes but god did she wish she could just steal Waverly away. “All I know is that I’ll be here with you through it all.”

Waverly silently regarded Nicole’s answer before humming an affirmation, “Good, because I love you too much for you not to be.”

“I love you too, baby,” Nicole said as she squeezed Waverly tighter, praying she never had to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Well that turned out ENTIRELY different than I planned.
> 
> I started this with the idea of a fluffy back room encounter at Shorty’s but it morphed into something very different and a heck of a lot darker when I started to think on why they needed to sneak around in the back room of Shorty’s.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> If you feel so inclined, you can find me on the Twitter @Last_StandDB


End file.
